Make it Happen
by girlybot
Summary: This is a redo. Can Ranger man up and be what Staph needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger's POV**

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork when I was informed that Morelli was here to see me. I tell them to send him up. As I'm waiting I wonder why he could possibly be here.

When he gets done telling me basically that he's done with Steph, I gotta ask him why. And he says its because of a song. I didn't know what to say so I just look down at my desk dismissing him. As he's leaving he turns around and says " Don't hurt her" and withthat he shuts my door.

I sit not knowing what to do. When I told my Babe that _my life doesn't lend itself to relationships_ I meant it. I've made some dangerous enemies over time and I can't have them going after Steph. But I love her so much. I've tried to remove myself from her, but it doesn't work. I've got to figure out a way for this to work. With the cop no longer an issue(not like he really ever was) I can work out a plan to get and keep my Babe. I really need someone to talk to about this.

I pick up the phone and dial.

" Yo"

" Core team my office" With that I hang up.

Five minutes later Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal and Hal file into my office.

Tank and Lester take the visitors chairs while the rest the couch. I make sure my blank face is on as I look at each of them, judging how to start. " I want to know what you think of Stephanie working here full time. I wanted to try and get her to work and maybe convincing her to get some training from us."

Of course Santos being the smart ass that he is replies " Sweet more Bomber time"

" You know we all love Bombshell like family I think it would be good" was Bobby's reply.

" Hell Rangeman my little girl's got good instincts, I think with training she could be unstoppable. And you know we'll help her in any way we can. I would love to see my little girl around more, she makes everybodies day brighter." Wow that was a lot for Tank to say. But I still haven't heard anything from Cal or Hal so I look at them and wait for a reply.

I don't wait to long before Cal speaks up. " It's a great idea, but who are you gonna partner her with? The only one with out a partner right now is Hector. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Huh, Hector is a loose cannon, but I know he would never hurt her. I guess it's time to bring him in. So I make the call to get him up here. Hector walks in and stands by the door. " Hector we wanna bring Steph on and you're the only one without a partner. How would you feel about partnering her." He looks at me a minute before replying. " Si I partner Angelita. I watch after her like she were my own hermana. No one will hurt my Angelita." Great, I actually think they will be a good pair. " Well now that that's settled everyone dismissed."

They all leave my office. Now all I need is to figure out how to convince Babe to take the position than I can work on our Someday, because it starts now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hector's POV**

After leaving the boss' office I got to thinking about what he had asked, it would be great to work with my Angelita. I always worry about her. I know that some of the team thinks that it might not be the best idea, that I am a loose cannon or dangerous. And I am, but I would never do anything to hurt my Angelita. She sees past my tattoos and really sees me. She is one of the best women I know. I just hope that we can show her what its like to have somebody supporting her and encouraging her. Lord knows she doesn't get that often, with her devil mother and the cop. I think I need to have a conversation with some of the team. I know they all love her, but I think we should discuss somethings about Steph.

So I make my way back to the fifth floor to Tanks office and knock.

" Hola Tank I want to speak to you about Steph. And I think maybe some of the others should be included."

" Let me call the others." With that he makes the calls and the guys come in.

" I think its muy buena Steph will be working here. But I think there are somethings we should talk about. Angelita is a very stubborn, independent woman who has been put down for a long time. When we are training her we should keep that in mind. Also we should try and encourage her to spread her wings as we work with her. We have all at one point heard the things the cop and her mother say to her, it has to affect her more than she lets on. I know the boss loves and respects her but he is also part of the problem." Man the way they are looking at me you would think I never spoke before. I can tell they are thinking about what I've said when Lester speaks up.

" I love bomber man and your right she has been beaten down. And as much as I love my cousin, Ranger has played his part. He thinks we don't know about him pushing her away and saying stupid stuff."

Tank gets a look and then says " Lula told me that they slept together one time and then when he was done he sent her back to the cop. Little girl was crushed. You know how her and Lula are, they talk about stuff and then Lula comes to me cause shes upset the her skinny white girl is hurt. Hes told Steph stuff like I love you in my own way or my love comes with a condom not a ring. At first I thought Steph was just playing with Ranger but the more Lula tells me the more I see its of his own doing."

Lester is pissed at this. " What is primo estupido thinking. I'm sure in his mind he's protecting her. But man she really loves him. This explains so much for how she acts."

" I think that maybe bossman shouldn't have anything to do with her working here." With all the confused looks Bobby goes on to explain " What I mean is she needs a solid support system to build her up and with him being envolved it could have negative effects. I think he should focus more on counter acting all the negative things he's said to her and getting his head outta his ass. Each of us should train her in our specialty and work with her on trusting her Spidey senses."

Cal cuts in with " You know it might actually be better if we came to her with the job offer instead of Ranger. I think she'll see his offer as pity or something. I overheard him tell her she was a line item on entertainment in the budget. And with all the bets being placed on her at the cop shop she might not trust it."

Damn that was wrong for him to say that. That man is so screwed up.

" So how do we bring this to the boss, and let him know that we only have Angelitas best interest at heart. That she is like our hermana menor. And that he needs to shit or get off the pot as far as his feelings go."

Tank stands up " I'll go talk to him now"

**Tank's POV**

I figured I'd be the best one to talk to Ranger about our concerns. I've known Ranger since we were kids. I still can't believe some of the things Lula has told me. I love my little girl, she's like the little sister I never had. I wont let her be hurt again by anybody. Even if that somebody is my best friend.

Well here goes nothing.

When I walked into his office you could tell he was trying to figure out what to do about Steph.

" Carlos we need to have a talk my friend. The team and I were talking and we feel you should let us handle Steph working here."

That sure got his attention. You could see the anger risin in him even through the blank face as he barks "Explain"

" Look man she's like all of our little sister. We feel she'd be more receptive if it was coming from us. And besides I think it's time you got your head out of your ass and tried to build something with her. You can't really do that if your having to be her boss. And that brings me to the other subject. We know some of the things you've said and done to that woman and it aint right. I wont let you keep pushing and pulling her around. Either you love her and be with her and only her or you let her go to the cop and stay away. No more poaching. Shes a good woman don't fuck it up."

Man is he livid. But we wont have him hurting her anymore. We wont have anyone hurting her. One of us should probably go talk to her mother and explain to her how to treat a loved one. I wasn't prepared for what he told me next.

" Do you know why Morelli came to see me? He came to tell me that she loved me more than him and he was tired of it. Basically that he was standing down and that I should go after her. I love her but I've said some fucked up things to her. I know she loves me but I don't know if she can forgive me. I could get her hurt just by being me. I couldn't live if something happened to her."

I really can't believe this guy. " That's a cop out and you know it. You are no more danger to her than she is to her self. I think your just afraid of putting your heart out there and getting it hurt. But man she's worth the risk. She would never hurt you. Shit she helped you save your daughter without even knowing her. And she refused to take you in when you were FTA. Look man don't worry about her working here we got that. You just figure out how your gonna get her in your life and keep her there, and I don't mean like she is now. I mean as a partner, you know significant other type."

As he's processing all that I've said I'm hoping he agrees and doesn't ask me to the mats. I don't like being in pain and that man can sure bring the pain on the mats. Finally he answers " Okay man I'll trust you guys but I want a report on even the smallest thing. Understand."

I nod my head and walk out the door. Well that was easier than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tank's POV**

Now I have to come up with a plan to get the little girl to meet up with us.

I sit at my desk thinking about who should call her and ask her to come out with us. Hector loves her but I don't think he should be the one to call. Hal's out also, he loves her but she doesn't know him all that much. And she'd wonder why Cal was asking her to go, so that leaves Bobby, Lester and me. Bobby is close to her but I think it might just be better if Lester does it. Steph and Lester have a playful bond so maybe she would say yes to him. Ok so we've got who's gonna call, now all we need is to know where we're goin. Time to call in the troops to figure that out.

I send out a text tellin them to meet me in conference room C in five minutes.

I walk in taking in all the faces of the men around the oval table. All the men who view Stephanie Plum as their little sister and would do anything for her. "OK heres the plan. Santos you'll call Steph and ask her to meet up with us. Anybody got any ideas for a good place to take little girl to talk about all this?"

Everyone takes a minute to think when Bobby speaks up " I think we should take her to Shorty's. We wont run into anybody from the burg and Tanks Unk will make sure no one bothers us." Bobby is a smart man.

Lester with a smirk adds " After that we could see if beautiful wants to go dancing. We all know she loves to dance."

" Okay any objections?" I look around to see if it sounds good to everyone. " Good lets get on with it. Lester call Steph." He pulls out his phone and punchs four. We all just look at him. " What we talk on the phone so I put her on speed dial to make it easier. We like some of the same shows so if one of us misses something we call the other. And I like to call her before she goes to bed to remind her to set the bolt on her door, not like it does much good, but at least I know she's some what safe." He had pushed end before he started explaining to us so he pushed four again. We were all watching him hoping to get a idea of what she was saying when all the sudden he busts up laughing.

**Lester's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh, she'd changed her caller tune to Lady Gagas Teeth.

Dios she must be in a mood. I would never admit this to the guys but I kinda like the song. But I would loose my bad ass card if I ever admitted it to them. Finally beautiful answers.

" Whats up my brother from another mother." This is our thing so I reply " Not much my sister from another mister. How are you doin?" She hesitates before replying, this doesn't seem good. " Well I'm good I guess."

Yeah this is not good I wonder whats got her upset. I see the guys looking at me trying to figure out whats goin on, so I prompt her to tell me whats goin on.

" Ok beautiful tell me whats got you upset. Whats goin on?"

She sighs and I can tell shes trying not to cry. Shit I can't deal with her crying. I need to get whats wrong from her and fix it. And then she sniffled and said " Joe and I broke up and it's for good this time. He said some stuff that was kind of hurtful. But I'm not really upset about us breaking up, we're just not right for each other."

Ok I get that but why is she so upset. " Beautiful, if breaking up isn't whats got you so upset then what does."

She takes a deep breath then replies. " It's just some of the things he said has got me thinking." Hum getting her to go with us just got easier. " Hey Beautiful how about some of us pick you up later and take you out, our treat. We can go to Shorty's then head out to dance a little. How does that sound?"

I couldn't help but laugh when she asked " Is there dessert involved in this and who all is going?" Leave it to her to ask about dessert. I swear it has to be the base of her food pyramid.

"Yes you can have dessert, we wont even mess with you about it. And it will be me, Tank, Bobby, Hector, Hal and Cal." She squealed, yes she actually squealed. " Oh I get to spend time with Hector. I've been wanting to get to know him better, he's so sweet."

I think I choked on that one. Now you can call Hector a lot of things but sweet is not one of them, dangerous yes, but not sweet.

" Ok beautiful we'll pick you up about seven, that sound good?" I gotta get of the phone before she says something else about Hector being sweet. " Thats fine Les. See you then."

" See ya later. Call if you need anything" And with that I hang up and look at the guys. I can tell that the want to know what was said. Finally Cal has to ask. " Ok man first what in the hell had you laughing when you called?" Shit if I tell them they'll give me hell for even knowing what the song was. Oh well here goes nothin.

" Oh that, she has Lady Gagas song Teeth as her caller tune." If I quickly change the subject maybe they'll let that slide. " Beautiful agreed to go as long as she gets dessert. Her and the cop broke up for good this time. I don't think she will be going back this time. He said some hurtful things that has her thinking. She'll tell me what shes been thinking later hopefully. Oh and I don't think she'll have a problem with Hector being her partner."

With that said they're looking at me like I'm crazy. So I go ahead and tell them.

" When I told her who was goin she actually squealed and said she wanted to spend more time with Hector, because he is sweet." Everyone chuckles. I look over and see Hector smiling like he won a prize. Man we are all bad asses but there is something about Bomber that gets under our skin and our images go out the window. Its just that shes so accepting and loving that we can't help but show what she means to us. Don't get it wrong though we are still the baddest around just not to her.

**Hectors POV**

I can't help but smile when Lester said my Angelita wanted to spend time with me, that she thought I was sweet. To her I always will be. I can remember when I first met her, I was installing the alarm for her apartment. I thought there was something about her that drew people in. Then when she shot the remote for the alarm I knew I would grow to love her. I grew up to a hard life. I've done some horrible things to stay alive and I don't regret any of them really. Because of this I don't let a lot of people in. It's to dangerous for me. But I knew from the beginning that I could trust my Angelita. That she would see more than the killer that I am. And I would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe. I never had a sister but she became mine. I can't wait for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tanks POV**

After telling Bossman what was going on with Steph we all went about our business for the day. I headed back to my office to finish up some paperwork, but I kept getting distracted thinking about all that needed to be done with my little girl.

First we would have to get her out of the cereal box she calls a apartment. We have an apartment open on 4. It's pretty much always left open just for if Steph ever needed a safe space and didn't want to be on 7. Also all the men have to live on premises for the first six months after employment so maybe it wont be so hard to get her to move in.

We might have to move some people around though. The open apartment is next to Santos on one side and me across the hall on the other side is Ram. But we can have him and Hector trade so that he's next to her. That way she is surrounded with the people who will be working closest with her. If she agrees I think I'll see if Luis will repaint it, maybe a light blue or yellow. Maybe I could just have Ella do it up, I know she loves Steph and would be happy to make it more homey for her.

Next is Stephs training. Obviously Brown can do her work out along with nutrition. Santos can work on getting her comfortable with her gun and work with her on her aim and knowledge of different firearms. Cal and I can work with her on self defence. Cal was a boxer in the SEALS so he can work with her on that. And now that I think about it swimming would probably be a good work out for her too. I'll have to talk to him about that. Let's see that leaves Hector and Hal. Hector can work with her on b&e and going unobserved. Hal can work with her on offensive and defensive driving.

The next thing has me kinda on edge. What to do about her and Ranger. We will certainly be a buffer between those two.

As I'm thinking I realize a couple of hours have gone by and its time to get ready to go out. We all agreed that we wouldn't wear black, just to make my little girl more comfortable.

I pick out a light green button up and nice pair of jeans. I head to the shower to get cleaned up.

**Cals POV**

We all meet in the garage to go get Angel. Looking around at what everybody wears I would't believe it if I didn't see it. Bobby's got on a dark green button up with faded jeans. Hals in a light blue shirt and jeans, Hectors got a bright blue button up and dark jeans and cowboy boots. Hum, I'm gonna havve to store that away for later. When I get to Lester I have to pause. He's got on a light pink button up and distressed jeans. I feel better about wearing my red long sleeve tee and jeans.

We decided to take the Excursion so there was enough room for all of us. Lester and Bobby sat in the third row, Hector and Hal in the second and Tank and I in front.

We head out towards Stephs, everybody is in their zones. We get there and Tank goes up to get Angel.

They come out and walk to the truck. Angels lookin good in three tone flowy halter dress that goes to her knees with some dark blue sandals that tie up her legs to her knees.

She has her hair up in a loose bun with some escaping. Whats kinda shocking is that she doesn't have any makeup on.

Hector gets out to let her in between him and Hal when Steph shocks us all by giving Hector a hug which he returns. Hector helps her up into the truck and gets in.

Once we are all in everyone says hi, then Steph pulls something out of her purse and hands it to me saying " I know you guys like the quiet, but it drives me crazy so please put this in and turn it up."

Tank looks at her in the rear view mirror and they lock eyes for a minute.

" Ok little girl just as long as its not Hannah Montana." This causes her to laugh out " No Tank no Hannah, but I would like to know how you know about her"

Tank just looked at her. So I put the cd in and turn it up. I was shocked when the first song was The White Stripes. We were all jammin when we pulled into Shorty's

**Bobbys POV**

We get seated and order. Steph is looking at all of us like she's sizing us up.

" Ok guys whats up? Lesters tapping his finger and Tanks got a wrinkle between his eyebrows."

Man we never realized she knew us so well. For her to pick up on their traits was telling.

Tank clears his throat and begins.

" Well little girl we have something to ask you. But first I want you to know that we all love you and think of you as our little sister. So keep that in mind ok." Bombshell looked a little nervous but she was listening.

" Ok big guy whats up?"

Lester starts before Tank can. " Beautiful, we want you to work with us. We think it would be good." She starts to say something but Cal cuts her off. " Angel we will train you and you will have a partner. Along with a steady check and benefits."

Bombshell is really thinking it over. "Guys what about Ranger, I'm sure he doesn't want me around that much And I'd hate for him to bleed more money for me." That kinda pissed me off, why would she think that. I've got to stop this now. "Steph he's happy about you working with us. Were did you get the idea other wise and whats this about bleeding money?" Steph starts to blush

" Never mind that. What does this training include and who would be my partner? Come on guys give me more details. Who's gonna get the low bonds for Vinnie?"

It shocked us all when Hal was the one to answer her. " Steph each of us will work with you on one of our strong points. You already have good instincts so we will just be helping you strengthen those and give you some new skills. Your partner would be Hector."

Stephs mouth drops open and she turns to Hector. " Hector your ok with me being your partner?" Hector smiles at her. " Si I would love to be your partner."

Tank cuts in with " Little girl if you agree you would have to live in the building with us but you wouldn't have to give up your apartment. Theres an open apartment next to Lester and I for you. Also you would be assigned a company vehicle for work use. As far as the bonds go you and Hector would be able to do them in the afternoons. You can use the computers to help you out. We'll set it up so the bonds go through Rangeman but you will be in charge of those. I know you have a business degree so if you wanted to I could also have you help me on that side."

Bombshell looks down at the table and bites her lower lip. Our order comes as shes thinking, so we just focus on the food and dig in. Lester is the one to break the silence

"So what do you think Beautiful?"

Steph looks at all of us before she says anything " You guys aren't doing this out of pity are you?"

Hector gets up and walks over to her a holds her hand looking in her eyes " No Angelita we are not doing this out of pity. We do this because we care about you and want to see you happy and at your best."

Steph nibbles at her lip then slowly nods her head. Hector smiles " Is that a yes Angelita?"

She huffs out a breath " Yes I will work with you as long as I still get dessert"

All the guys laugh at that. Hector pulls her up into a hug, then goes back to sit.

The rest of dinner was great. We pay the check and head out to the truck.

**Hals POV**

We pile back in the truck and take off. The cd that Steph brought changed from rock to country. And not that new crap but older just like I like. "Steph I didn't know you liked country music." She smiles at me " I love country music Hal. I just dont let many people know, so they don't make fun of me."

Lester leans forward and kisses her on top of the head. " Beautiful none of us would make fun of you for something like that. Hector has always got country playing. We all have diverse tastes and I'm sure no one minds listening to what you want. We would do anything for you. Remember what we talked about, you are just as important as anyone else." With that said he sits back.

" So guys were are we going now?"

Cal laughs and says " Well were would you like to go dancing?"

Steph thinks about it before she answers. " Well how about we go to Vixen. They play good music and the drinks are cheap."

Bobby pipes in " Bombshell you know how you are with alcohol so pace yourself."

We all make eye contact and come to a silent agreement. We wouldn't let her out of our site and someone would be next to her at all times. We get to the club and head out.

**Lesters POV**

We get settled in the club at a table with some drinks when Beautiful asks me to dance.

Dancing with beautiful is really an experience, she can really move. We all take turns dancing with her. Beautiful starts to really feel the drinks so we decide to take off.

I ask the question that seems important. " Should we take her back with us so shes not alone tonight? Shes kind of tipsy."

Tank nods his head " Yah shes coming back with us. She can stay with me."

We all agree so we head toward Rangeman with Steph up front this time, so if she gets sick she can get out. We're almost there when she starts singing to some country song.

She turns around and asks " Do any of you know how to two step?"

Hector nods " Si I know how Angelita."

About this time we pull into the garage. Now if only we can get up to the apartments with out Ranger showing up. But Beautiful is gonna make it hard I can tell. And with that thought she throws her hands out shouting " Tank dont turn off the truck. Hector and I are gonna dance." With that said she rolls down the window and cranks the music.

" come on Hector lets show them how its done"

Hector get out smiling knowing full well that whoever is on monitors is watching and has probably already called Ranger.

Beautiful and Hector start dancing. I must say that it was beautiful. Hectors was spinning her as they were dancing. Steph did it beautifully. It was so fluid. As she would take a step back she would spin into it. She would put her head on his shoulder and he would smile at her.

We were all watching when we noticed we weren't the only ones. Everybody off shift seemed to be in the garage. And off to the side was Ranger. He looked jealous.

I whispered what was up to Tank. He said to meet him at his apartment, they would get Steph up.

I head over to Ranger and pull him to the stair well.

" Whats up cuz? There is no reason to be jealous?" He glares at me and barks

" Explain" Ok that I can do

" She agreed to work with us and move in so we went dancing. Steph had a bit to drink so we brought her back with us to keep an eye on her over night. On the way back she asked who could two step. Hector was the only one. When we got here she wanted to dance. So Hector is Dancing with her. Cuz shes happy right now so let her be. We'll watch out for her tonight. If you wanna do something for her have the cure ready for her in the morning." With that said I turn and head for Tanks.

When I walk in I see her asleep in Tanks lap. I sit down next to him and he begins to talk

" I'm gonna put her in my bed to sleep and you and I can crash out here incase she needs us." He stands up with her and head to his bedroom with me behind him.

" Shit she cant sleep in this. Santos go up and get a pair of boxers from Ranger. We can use one of my shirts, It'll be big enough."

So I go up to seven and knock. He yanks open the door. " Is something wrong with _my _Babe"

" Geeze Ranger I just need a pair of boxers for her to sleep in"

With that he gives me a hard look and heads to his bedroom. He comes back out with a pair of black silk boxers.

" Were is she at? So I can bring her the cure in the morning"

Yah right like thats really why hes asking. " Shes at Tanks. Shes gonna sleep in his room and him and I are gonna sleep in the living room."

He looked like he was gonna argue but instead just said " Just keep your hands to yourself and call me if anything happens."

Poor Ranger this is killing him to know shes here but he cant go to her.

When I get back to Tanks I let myself in and head to the bedroom. Tanks got her shoes

off and has his shirt on her. I walk over and as gently as I can, slide the boxers on her.

We head out to the living room to catch some shut eye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank to everyone who has reviewed. I haven't had internet lately so I'm sorry it taken so long to update. Tank you very much for following my story. I love you guys._

**Tanks POV**

Steph was still asleep when we got up to go work out. We figured she'd sleep quite a bit longer but we had Hector stay with her just incase she woke up. We knew she might not know where she was, Hector would calm her down.

We head to the gym to do our normal work out. When Lester and I get there we're bombarded with questions on how my little girl is doing. Once the rest get their answers we start our routine.

While running on the treadmill I think about how much better it's goin to be with my little girl here full time. Man its gonna be great. As military men we don't show emotion we're trained not too, but none of us can resist that little blue eyed little girl.

My time in the gym went by fast and next thing I know we're headed up to the conference room for morning meetings.

When I exit the stairwell doors I see two fatigued men standing on either side if the door.

As I enter I see why the General is sitting in one of the chairs waiting on us. Man this can't be good.

As I sit down the others are entering the room. The looks on all our faces as we sit is the same blank look showing nothing of what we are thinking.

Ranger starts the meeting. " The general has requested we go about our regular business, he will debrief after. So lets get started."

We did our regular business then it was time for updates on Steph.

" Ok how did it go last night with Ms. Plum?"

Lester was the first to reply. " Beautiful agreed to move in here and work here."

Cal added " She even agreed to training."

As soon as he got that out the General asked " Would that be one Stephanie Michelle Plum?"

We look at him funny then nod. The General then suprises us by laughing. Just then we heard a loud squeal followed by a thump and a deep chuckle. We are out of our seats and at the door quicker than you can spit. What we saw had us all stunned. There was my little girl sitting on top of one of the men guarding the door tickling him. To say we were shocked would be an understatement.

Before any of us could act the General barks " Sugarplum get off your cousin before I call your Aunt."

Steph jumps up and rushes right into his arms yelling " Uncle Wayway! What are you guys doing here?"

All I can think is what the fuck. Looking around the others I can tell that they are feeling the same, that is all but Bobby. I'm gonna have to ask him about that later. Steph turns towards the man that is her cousin and tells him " You and me on the mats when this is done."

Again what the fuck!

The General turned and went back in the room. Over his shoulder he called " Sugarplum you too."

I'll be damned she's got a lot of explaining to do. We follow him in and sit back down. This has got to be the twilight zone because Steph crawled up in his lap and got comfortable.

Rangers looking a little pissed but is holding it back. " Lets continue. What can we do for you General?"

He situates Steph on his lap so her head is on his shoulder before he starts. " I didn't know you knew my niece. But this makes all this easier. An enemy of mine is out and I want you guys to keep an eye on her. I don't anticipate any problems for her but I would rather be safe than sorry. Since you guys seem to know my sugarplum rather well and she trusts you it should be easy. Well easier I guess."

We nod and agree. Ranger asks for details on who's after him and what ever else. By the time they are through discussing we realize that Steph is asleep. Go figure that woman could sleep through anything.

The General looks each of us in the eye " I know shes asleep so I'm gonna say somethings to you. And you are gonna listen."

He looks at Ranger " I'm assuming your the man her father was telling me about that protects her. I also heard you love her. Thats all good and well but what I don't like is what I've found out you've said to her. All I have to say is you hurt her again they will never find the body. And thats just me. All of you need to understand something, Stephanie gravitates towards people she knows are good people on the inside and ones that will keep her safe. All throughout her life she spent summers with us on base. Do not under estimate her she has some of the best instincts I've ever seen. And there is a reason why she always comes out on top. She has a special connection with Nighthawk, Raven and Panther. Just after she was born we had to put them in a safe house. Those three were her and Vals guards. She was such a fussy thing always wanting to be held. Her mother and father couldn't calm her down to save their lives. But for some reason Panther decided he would try and calm her down. As soon as he picked her up she was quiet. For those four months one of those three had to be holding her. She wouldn't let anyone else. She knew even then that they would keep her safe. As she got older and started spending summers they would teach her how to survive. How to think outside the box. They never worked with her on anything physical just her mind. Panther to this day shadows her. He never interferes he lets her make her mistakes and learn. And I'm pretty sure she knows hes there."

All of us are speechless except Ranger " How come she never told any of us this?"

" I can only assume from what Panther has told me about some of the things you've said to her that she feels like it wouldn't matter. You've really hurt her even though she would never let you know it."

I see Lester nod his head in agreement. The General looks at him " Son I want to thank you. Well really all five of you. Steph's immediate family never understood her. And that mother of hers was never good to her. Some of the things that woman has said to her, if she wasn't my sister I would make her disappear. But you guys do more than just protect her. I see that you think of her as your sister. Not many people just show up to see if shes ok."

All of us have little smiles on our faces. Hal turns serious " I never had any sisters. I never really wanted any but Bomber gets under your skin and you don't ever want her to leave. Even after all that shes been through and seen she keeps this light about her. You just know shes good."

The General nods and clears his throat " Now about this training. I think its about damn time, but can I make some suggestions? I really think you'd do best if you partner her with Hector. They think similar. Also I'm goin to talk to Panther and have him make his presences known. He will help you train her. The only reason for that is because it's his right. He's been looking forward to this for years. And two he's the only one that can keep her calm enough not to through a temper tantram. Now let discuss her apartment. How many rooms is it? Whos around her?"

Since I'm in charge of that aspect I answer. " Hector is goin to be her partner. Her apartment is a one bedroom but it has a room that could be converted. Lester is on one side with Hector on the other. I am across from her. I'm on point for her. We decided it would be better if Ranger wasn't involved with her employment or training."

He nods then looks over at Ranger reading him as he continues " You might as well change that other room into a bedroom. Panther will be staying with her. And Ranger you better not even, start he is like her father. There are three reasons for him to be there. If he is in the open he wont stay away from her. As a matter of fact the only time he's been away from her long is when he goes on missions. We've noticed that if he's too far away from her,she doesn't sleep well. Another one of the reasons is that he wants you to work for it. The last reason is that with this dangerous of a threat out there he wont be moved from her. Like I said for all that matters he is her father. Deal with it." We can tell Ranger doesn't like it but he accepts it. " Now were can I put sugarplum so she can sleep off the liquor?"

I text Hector to come get her and sit with her in my apartment. "Hector will be here to get her."

Hector comes and takes her to the apartment. We head out to get to work.

**Rangers POV**

_Dios mio_ I've got a lot to make up for. I will not lose her. I couldn't live without her. I don't even know what to think about all that I've learned this morning. I've got to admit that I'm hurt that she didn't tell me. But I can understand. And what I've learned explains a lot about my babe. I'm not comfortable with another man living with my babe, but I've heard a lot about Panther and to be honest his character is outstanding and he's good at what he does. My babe thinks I'm like the wind but he is the wind. I also have to admit I'm glad he's been there for her. Lord knows her family hasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. I don't own any of this nor do I make any money off of it. I want to thank all of you that have commented on this story. I love comments ;0. Also to all of those that are following this story or those that pushed favorite, thank you so much! Now on with the show.

**Panthers POV**

It's time for me to finally come into the open and show everyone that though my Anju may not be of my seed, she is the child of my heart. I remember first seeing her, such a little thing she was. We were sent to watch over the family until the threat had passed. She was such a fussy little thing and no matter what her mother tried it didn't work. I was so tired of hearing her cries and seeing her mother get upset that I asked to hold her. I remember looking down and seeing the most startling blue eyes. Not like what most babies have but a color like the sky on a bright day. I knew then that the child would come to mean something to me. And as she quieted and gazed at me with such a look of trust, I just knew that I would stay in her life whatever way I could. I never pictured myself having a child. I was the product of a drunken exploit of an American soldier overseas, he brought my mother to the United States before I was born. Growing up I was teased for being half Asian, called names and beat up on. When I got old enough I enlisted in the army and never looked back. I was an emotionally detached individual, until this little bundle wormed her way in.

I have continued to watch over my little Anju since then. I have had to keep myself hidden most of the time so that I wouldn't take her and run from her supposed family. I have been there, in the shadows, for every major event and even the minor ones. When she tried to fly by jumping of the roof I almost had a heart attack. I was there when she walked across stage to get her high school diploma and her college degree. I was there when she married that nasty little man. I wanted to show myself then and tell her that she didn't have to marry him. Tell her not to listen to her mother. Fortunately for that boy I was out of the country when he used violated her and then wrote about it all over own. I didn't get back till after he had left for the navy.

But I will no longer stay in the shadows and watch. I will be living with my Anju at Rangeman. I have seen and heard how Ranger has treated her and I will not let it happen anymore. He must show me that he deserves the right to be with her.

Nighthawk and Raven will also be coming down for a short time to help with Anju. Each of them has a special connection with her also. It's funny that she has three of the most lethal fathers out there. Sure the men at Rangeman are all deadly but they don't have anything on us.

**Raven POV**

I just got a call letting me know it's time to head over to Trenton. I was going to see my daughter. Most people would laugh if I told them I had a daughter. After all I am not exactly the type. And most would say she isn't really my daughter and then I would drop them. I don't care that she is not my blood, I don't care that she isn't even Irish. She is mine though. She became mine after all the time I spent holding her as a baby. I probably have no right to claim her as my own, I have seen and done horrible things for my country, but I'm selfish enough to anyway. I haven't been as close to her as Panther has but that doesn't mean she is any less mine. And I must say she takes after me. I don't care about genetics that munchkin has my family traits. I hear about all the things going boom around her and that just further proves she is of my family. I am a first generation American, my parents are from Ireland. My father was part of the IRA until my mother made him leave. She was tired of being afraid and told him she was moving with or without him. So he followed her here and got a job in a factory. But he missed fighting for what he believed in, he would tell me to always stick up for what I think is right and. So when I turned 18 I enlisted, turns out I'm a damn fine soldier. I still keep in contact with my family and they know all about my munchkin. I have taken her to visit with me when she was younger. My mother considers her, her grandchild. They don't come visit her often because they can't stand Helen. My mother thinks she is a sorry excuse as a mother and so do I. Several times when munchkin would come for the summer we would try to keep her with us. But her mother wouldn't let that happen. My mother even said that she would raise her if Helen would just let her. Helen is not fit to raise a child like Steph. The things she says to her are horrible. And I know that if it wasn't for her Steph would have never married that ass Dickie. But she is grown now and we are finally able to get her away from her toxic mother.

Before I head out I need to stop and get my mom. She is going to go with me for a while to be with my munchkin. She is lonely now that my father is gone and she needs to look after something, and what better than her only grandchild.

**NightHawk POV**

I am headed out to Trenton to see my child. Sure she looks nothing like me with her light skin and blue eyes. And she may not be physically mine, however spiritually she is exactly mine. And even though I share her with two others she has all of me.

I pull my long brown hair back so it's out of my face as I remember first seeing this little bundle wrapped in blankets. She would cry and cry , nothing her family did would calm this little thing down. Panther was the first to get her quiet and we learned that if we wanted a happy baby one of us three would have to hold her. I remember the first time I held her so small and pale. Growing up the oldest in a large family I learned that skin on skin contact is comforting to a baby. So when it was my turn I would take off my shirt and strap her to my chest. It was probably weird to some but that was how I was raised. I grew up on a reservation and we had a strong community and belief system. Children were the tribes, if you saw a child that needed something you gave it. We have a strong belief that personal touch as healing.

Many times as we watched over the family I slept with her on my chest. Her own family was very limited on touch. They didn't know that a child needs touch to thrive and grow. I believe that is also why she has such a problem with intimacy now. I tried to how her through action that it is ok to love and touching is part of love and has nothing to do with sexuality. I tried to teach her that hugs aren't taboo and feelings are ok to have and express. But I am only one and her mother taught her showed her that it was bad. I wanted her to grow up to look past outside appearances and feel the inside of someone. Skin color, height, weight those are all just the wrapping for what's inside. And I think I have done that. Stephanie is one of the most accepting souls I have ever met. She doesn't care what everyone else sees on the outside.

I am bringing a present for her. My mother made her some shoes and packed some food for me to bring for her. I would take her with me some summers to my family I wanted her to learn from my people. And even though her skin was lighter and her hair different, she was treated like one of our own.

Now I must go to her, I have more to teach her about life and love.


End file.
